Iapetus
Iapetus is a metal Titan giant made by James the less and Cronus for battle,but a year later he refused to battle.But his nightmares were not over,he was trapped in a magical mirror by Zeus for a thousand years.Luckily,he was released by Crystal. Appearance Iapetus has a well built body and cold,piercing, ice blue eyes and he carries a gun in his hand.For no obvious reason,he wears a titanium mask,leaving his upper part of his face to be seen. in winter,he wears a metal coloured cloak and a cowl. In gem form, he wears a navy blue top, black leggings and navy blue boots. He also has a pair of water wings on his back. Personality Iapetus is warm-hearted,sensitive and gentle despite of his icy expression,he is also valiant and a bit overprotective.However,he is bitter and vindictive towards Zeus because he could not forget the day being trapped in a mirror. He has terrible problems with pronouncing Crystal's name,he called her Pearl when she was only three years old.Besides that,he has troubles saying "and","is" and"you". He is also seen to cry a lot because of his terrible past,so Michael brought along a music box for him to listen to his theme,mirror gem.Even though he feels overjoyed,don’t ask me why,he still cries like he’s crazed. He is a bit shy and timid towards Zeus because he is afraid of being trapped in a mirror again. Pokemon Iapetus likes collecting steel type Pokémon,his Pokémon include: Steelix Escavalier Dialga Metagross Magnezone Klinklang Registeel Aggron Quotes “Pearl,don’t go.Don’t ya know without you,everything ist different?” “Ya actually talked to me!Ya helped me!Ist Pearl,right?” "An' ya see,Pearl,everything ist beautiful.” "What?I bet that you are also evil!" ”See,I told ya this rusty metal can be handy.” ”Wait,you have healing powers?” ”Uh,ya are welcome.” ”Hey,Pearl!Are ya OK?” ”You are the only god I can trust.” "No...Pearl,this is too dangerous." "Oh,Pearl,I'm sorry......I'm so sorry,I should have done more." "Eh, she will go to sleep now, Zeus." “That’s priceless!” “Ya honestly think that I’m not upset about what happened?” “It’s better not to go outside when it’s raining.” “Aaargh!Why would you put this wacky thing into my swede?” “I know.....P-Pearl ist fine in heaven,forever.” “I bet nobody would hurt you here,right Adriana?Ya see how comfy it ist here!And no offense,everything ist provided for you.” “You’re not like the other Titans,ya do let me grieve when I’m down.” “It’s so good to see ya again,Antaeus!” “Do not harm her,ya ruthless fool!” “Although Pearl is gone forever,I still have her gem.She ist deep down my heart.” “Objective complete,target scrapped.” “Malfunction,malfunction.(chuckles)” “Eh,I do not really like this guy.” “This plan sucks.” “Ya can come down now,Pearl!” Abilities Hydrokinesis When Iapetus is in gem form,he could use water to make chains and capture villains.Then he wil give them to Crystal and throw them into Diamond Prison. Themes ''' Original theme:Mirror gem Entrance theme:Lapis tower Battle theme:I am lapis lazuli Room theme:Pearl’s room '''Trivia Iapetus has a part time job being a blacksmith. His personality is like lapis lazuli from Steven Universe. Like Crystal, his gem form is lapis lazuli. And his gem is located on his back. His full name is Iapetus Titanium Cadmium. He has a metal pet tortoise named Volta. His tears resemble pearls. He sleeps in the room that formerly belongs to Pearl. His spouse is an oceanid named Clymene.And his children are named Atlas,Menoetius,Prometheus and Epimetheus. He has great interest in Crystal’s bird advisor,Adriana. His magical item is a titanium piano. He sang “When she loved me”. He once saw PSY in the lift when he was going to the clinic. He once saw a troll in the toilet bowl. He shares a room with Gru from Despicable Me recently. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Crystal's court Category:Pokémon trainers